


Sage Advice

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving and the Saiyuki gang is getting together.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sage Advice

Sage Advice  
Isabeau Gower

Fandom: Saiyuki  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or its characters and derive no profit from this story except a perverse pleasure in attempting to entertain my friends.  
Rating: PG-13 for innuendo.  
Warning: Holiday fic silliness follows.

 

As Sanzo and Goku approached the path to Gojyo’s house, they passed through the bustling town with its many merchant stalls.

“Sanzo, I’m hungry. Can I have a meat bun?”

“No. We’re going to be eating in an hour. Can’t you wait?”

“But, Saaannzooo! I’m hungry NOW. Pleeaassee….”

“Do you know how to get the rest of the way to the kappa’s house from here?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Fine, then. I’ll give you enough to buy a meat bun and some more cigarettes for me. Meet me at the house as soon as you get done, and don’t get sidetracked. If I have to come looking for you, we’re leaving without dinner. Do you understand?”

“I’ll be right there. Promise.” Goku beamed a smile at Sanzo and disappeared into the crowd with his coins. Sanzo gave a small grin once he was certain no one of importance could see him. The monkey irritated him, to be sure, but he was so full of life, and sometimes it was infectious.

As he arrived at the small cottage, Sanzo heard voices coming from the open window near the front door.

“Now, Gojyo, you have to use oil. This is very important. You don’t want to skip this step.”

“Why not?” Gojyo’s voice reached Sanzo’s ears, which were honing in on the conversation.

“Because, the skin will tear otherwise.”

What! Sanzo thought. What the hell are those two up to? He moved quietly to the front door and sat down on the front step, well within earshot of the open window.

“Here,” Hakkai said, “pour a generous amount over your fingers and rub it into the skin right here.”

“Like this?” Gojyo asked.

“Oh, yes, exactly like that. You’re doing very well. Now put your hand over here and grab this.” There was a pause before Hakkai continued. “Yes...no...a little more. Very good. Now put your fingers inside.”

“How’s that?”

“No,” Hakkai corrected, “it needs to be much deeper than that. Look, watch me.”

There was a long pause before Sanzo heard a whistling sound. “Geez, Hakkai, how do you do that?”

“Here, Gojyo, give me your hand and I’ll show you,” Hakkai responded. Another long pause.

“So, I move like…”

“No,” Hakkai interrupted, “turn your fingers up just a little bit more like...that.”

“Oh, yeah. I get it now. Wow! That’s really cool, Hakkai. How long have you been doing this? You seem to have had a lot of practice.”

“Oh, not long. Just a few years. You’ll get the hang of it quickly, Gojyo. You have very talented fingers and...Isn’t that Goku on the path?”

Sanzo looked up from the ground where he had been staring dizzily for the last several moments, only to see his ward approaching the front door. Next to him, Hakkai leaned out the window and called to Goku, “Welcome, Goku. Isn’t Sanzo with you?”

Goku waved to Hakkai with his meat bun free hand and yelled back, “He’s already here on your porch. See?” A gesture of his hand in Sanzo’s direction caused Hakkai to turn his head and spot Sanzo’s very red face.

“Sanzo? Why didn’t you come in when you arrived? You could have joined Gojyo and me here…”

“No!” Sanzo interrupted. “I...just wanted to finish my cigarette out here in peace before the insanity started today.” Yeah, Sanzo thought, that sounds believable, right? Wait a minute...did he just ask me to JOIN them? No, no, no. Can’t go there. I don’t know what they were doing...it could have been anything...just because it sounded like...Oh shit, now I’m hard.

Sanzo came back to himself to realize that Goku was tugging on his sleeve and trying to hand him a new packet of smokes. “Here you go, Sanzo. Are we going in now?”

“Yes, fine.” Sanzo entered the bungalow feeling distinctly grateful for voluminous robes which were good for hiding his current predicament. As he sat on the sofa, he recited sutras in his head to will his rebellious flesh back to a less aroused state. Eyes closed and concentration focused, he never noticed Gojyo moving toward him until the kappa was leaning over the back of the sofa and whispering in his ear.

“What’s the matter, monk? Too prissy to get your hands a little dirty? Or are we just not good enough for you today?” Gojyo teased.

“Not with you, moron. Not ever.” Sanzo fired back, his eyes open and glaring even if his breath was coming a little short.

“Fine. Let Hakkai show you all by himself then. He’s a very good teacher.” The smile on Gojyo’s face looked well-satisfied as he plopped himself down in a chair across from Sanzo and Goku.

“Why, yes, Sanzo,” Hakkai offered. “I would be more than happy to show you personally, if you’d like?”

Sanzo felt his face burn before he stood and walked quickly to the bathroom.

The three companions watched as Sanzo stalked to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door. Each turned to the others as though looking for some hidden answer to the priest’s confusing behavior.

Finally Hakkai spoke. “I suppose I shouldn’t have assumed that just because Sanzo doesn’t keep to his vegetarian vows that he would be at all interested in observing the preparation of that sort of food. In any case, lunch will be ready in about half an hour and we’ll have the turkey for dinner this evening since it will take several hours to cook. I hope you’re hungry, Goku, we have plenty of food today to be thankful for.”

 

Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago for an LJ community that hosted yaoi holiday fics.


End file.
